


The Boy Next Door

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: ConfusedSasuke, M/M, PervSasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Summary: A high school love story.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	1. The Boy

Annoying is the first word that comes from a quiet person's mouth when school is mentioned. The raven head, named Sasuke, has a herd of fangirls; that's shit for him. Sasuke is gay; that's double shit because the fangirls will become enraged. Finally there is a new student coming; triple shit because there is now one more annoying person coming to this school. 

Of course he would like to see the new student to he know who it is and avoid the person, so the person won't ask for help to where the classes are. He went to class in silence as he set his plan into motion. Sasuke took his seat and waited for the students to come to class by reading a book, for the warning bell has rung. His teacher, Kakashi Hatake, walked in class five minutes late, but what's different is that he has someone following behind him. 

Sasuke's breath hitched as he looks at the person. Blonde hair that looks like the sun, skin slightly tan that it looks like a candy called caramel, and a delicate structure. Sasuke licked his bottom lip as he impatiently waited for the blonde to turn around. Kakashi stopped talking to the blonde and faced the class. "We have a new student!" Kakashi looked at him and as if on cue the blonde began to speak. Sasuke listened intensely when the blonde spoke. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I hope we get along!" Sasuke moaned mentally because the blonde's voice was like honey; sweet and smooth. 'What if Naruto has smooth skin as well?' Sasuke thought as he looked into Naruto's deep ocean eyes full of emotion and wonder.

The blonde knew about the raven staring at him, and he felt uncomfortable about it. The blonde wore a turquoise sweater that reached to his wrists, has a thick turquoise turtle neck that covers half of his neck, and has a white heart in the middle of his chest area of the sweater; his boots that are little over his ankles are also turquoise and have a grey string and a turquoise fluff balls at each end to tie the boot, so it won't fall off; he has a grey skirt that is so short that if he bends down he'll show his underwear and his ass, but luckily he remembered to wear shorts underneath; and he has stockings with grey and dark grey stripes that goes to the middle of his thighs, and on the top of the stockings there is a cat face figure. 

He looked elsewhere and decided to sit next to a girl with pink hair. She seemed sweet, but when he got closer, she looked at him up and down in disgust then scoffed and went back to texting. She wore a light green shirt that doesn't cover her flat belly and says "Love Conquers All" in black letters in the center; she has a white skirt that passes the middle of her thighs; and she wore red heels. Her skin is light and fair, her curled hair is pink like a blossom and passes her shoulders, in the middle of her big forehead is a small purple rhombus, her eyes are striking jade green, her lips are covered with bright red lipstick, her long, sharp, fake nails are colored green like her eyes, and she wore two thin silver bracelets on her right wrist. 

"Hi. How are you?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to her with a smile. She scrunched up her nose and never stopped texting to look at him in the eye. "Horrible ever since you came to this school, Freak." Naruto ignored her and faced the teacher at the front. 'She is fairly attractive if it weren't for her attitude,' Naruto pouted as he took out the textbook and began reading the pages Kakashi wanted his students to read. Later on, everyone took out a piece of paper and wrote down the questions from the textbook because Kakashi said so. 

"Okay class! That is it for today! You'll have those questions for homework! Let's move on to math!" Kakashi eye smiled. The class groaned and took out graph paper for notes. 'That's right little minions. Obey my orders.' Kakashi thought as he looked down at the class with an evil glint in his eye. Naruto is the only one who caught that look from Kakashi. He no longer likes the teacher.

The day ended and everyone packed to go home. Sasuke stayed for a little longer, but soon packed quickly for the first time. He grew frustrated when people got in the way when he's trying to leave. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with me?" A female voice asked sweetly with puppy eyes, but it sounded like something to cringe at. Sasuke ignored and pass by her like she's a wall. The raven was searching quickly for the blonde, but no avail. He gave up and decided that tomorrow he'll do it again. He just found the need to know where the blonde lives and walk him home everyday. 

He continued to walk to his house with a slightly depressed aura. The thought of a the blonde chewing his bottom lip when he tried to answer a question is apparently seducing to the raven. He stopped infront of his house to see a very familiar face; It's the blonde. Sasuke quickly ran to his house, opened the door, slammed the door closed, and locked the door as he breathed heavily. Luckily, he went unnoticed by the blonde.

'Why is the blonde near my house with a piece of paper!?' Sasuke thought frantically. He looked out the window through a small crack between the curtains. If he's thinking correctly, the blonde transfer is his new neighbor. Sasuke watched as Naruto walk to the house next door and got in. His heart swelled and his face heated up slightly. If they became friends, they could go to each other's place anytime they wanted. This is just a start of his year in high school.


	2. Next Door

The whole week the raven stared intensely at the blonde from home, school, class, lunch, and back home again, without the blonde noticing. The blonde didn't like the fact he always had to see the perverted raven because he can tell that he looks at his ass, body, thighs, and face during class and lunch. He knew that the raven doesn't know himself enough to know he's a pervert. 

It's Friday, Naruto didn't like going to school anymore. He has new friends, nice teachers, and not many bullies like in the other school. The blonde liked this high school a lot more, but a certain someone is ruining it; The popular emo raven. Eyes touching every inch of his body. He can feel the want of wanting to look underneath his skirts and shorts. The blonde made sure to bring pepper spray in his backpack. 

Sasuke is oblivious to everything he's doing. He watched as the blonde sat down at his seat and got ready for class. The raven always seemed to stare the creamy thighs and tight structure. He always glared at some people who hang out with the blonde because they are closer to him than he is. 

Sasuke continued whatever he's doing the whole week, but on Friday the blonde was absent. He called in sick. Sasuke felt worried that the blonde boy was absent on the last day of the week. The raven dozed off into "Lala Land" as the teacher instructed, teached, and lectured. The thoughts soon turned into a certain blonde and himself cuddling and holding hands as they watch a movie on a couch. The blonde snuggled against his chest after stretching his arms and legs like a cat. The raven held the small teen closer as his other hand caressed and twirled the silky blonde hair beneath his fingers. 

"Sasuke." A voice called out. Sasuke looked down to see two bright blue eyes set infront of him. "Sasuke..." His name slipped off from the blonde's lips once more. "Hm..?" Sasuke called back in question as focused on the plump lips upon him. "Sasuke, wake up." The raven was confused. He is awake, isn't he? "Sasuke, wake up!" The blonde's lips formed into a snarl when he yelled then the raven felt heavy lids open and now he sees a blurry place with lights and colors. "I see your finally awake." Sasuke turned to see a grey blob, which he guessed is Kakashi since he doesn't know anyone else who is grey. "Where is Naruto?" The raven asked. Kakashi groaned "If you weren't dozing off, you would have known that he's absent." Sasuke rose an eyebrow as the shape and colors began to take form. "Where am I anyways?" Kakashi smack the raven's head which made his head have an impact on a surface. Laughter filled the place like a wildfire. "You are in school! Now what's the answer for number four!" 

Sasuke looked around to see everyone in the classroom staring. "Thirteen?" Laughter boomed again from his classmates. "We are on a lesson about history!" Kakashi rolled his eyes at the teenage boy in his class. The day passed with a feeling of being in school for years. What's going on in the raven's head anyways? Sasuke shook his head for his distractions to fade away. I guess I do wonder what the blonde is doing. Do you? 

Morning came over and shined onto the petite male on the bed. The blue eyes slowly opened the curtains and the crystallize lens adjusted to the light that was given by the sun to focused the light to the focal point. The brain took in the information from both eyes and created an image with the images. The color purple over two arms. The brain guessed it to be the blankets, which led to the conclusion that the boy is in his bed. A soft groan left his lips as he remembered that there is something called school. 

"Naruto, get your ass up!!" A voice yelled in the house. A long whine came from him as he slides off the bed, legs first. "Mom, I don't want to go!" He yelled back. Silence filled the room; meaning that she is pissed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" A door slammed open and there she was in an apron with a wooden spoon in hand. "I don't want to go." He whined as he rolled on the floor. "You weren't going to school anyways." His mother sighed, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "We are going to be making food since we've been invited over by some neighbors." His mother sighed and she left the room. "Don't forget to clean your room!!" Naruto groaned and got up to clean his room. 

His dirty and, should he say, cute clothes were finally washed and ready to be hanged, or folded. He hummed a tune as he vacuumed the floor. The door opened to reveal his father. "Hello, Son." He greeted with a smile. Naruto hugged his father with a grin, which lead his eyes to be squeezed close enough to be mistaken that they are closed and his nose to scrunch up slightly. "Hi, Dad." "I've heard we've been invited over to a neighbors house." Naruto nodded in agreement. "That's true." His father smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Well, I'll leave you to getting ready." 

After his father left, he finished cleaning his room. "I definitely need a bath." Naruto frowned at the slight smell of sweat. Naruto turned on the water and took a twenty minute shower. After the shower, he got out with a towel around his waist. He checked for clothing that he'll wear at his new neighbors place. Humming another tune as he picked out a long, somewhat baggy light pink sweater that almost reach to his knees with cat ears on the hoody in the same pink color and the sleeves pass his fingers by two inches. He chose brown boots that nearly reach his knees to match the outfit. 'Might as well show them who I am instead of faking of being a perfect little boy.' Naruto thought with a smile. 

He hated changing into someone who he isn't just to please others. In the end, there's always someone who is displeased with his preferences and/or decisions. Naruto got in the bathroom where the counter is with his stuff on it. He looked in the mirror and decided to put on mascara, lip gloss, and a little bit of blush. Anything else will be too much on the outfit. He looked at himself at the mirror and nodded at his appearance. He liked it. 

He headed to he kitchen where his mother and father were kissing. "Mom, Dad, I'm ready." Naruto smiled as he looked somewhere else to not stare at their lovey-dovey display. "Alright! Just let me do a few more things and I'll be ready to go! Naruto, you could head to out neighbor's house. It's the one right next us to the left!" His mother cheered and went back to cooking. Naruto nodded. "Okay then! I'll meet our neighbors and wait for you guys over there!" 

Naruto got out of the house and shut the door behind him. He yawned as he stretched his arms up in the air. He smacked his lips three times and took a cleansing breath. He looked to the left and turned his body to the direction of his neighbors house. He felt his stomache turn. He preferred to help his mother, but he was already infront of the door.

Naruto made a fist and knocked the door with the back of the fist. He swallowed some saliva nervously when he heard thumps and a voice yell "I GOT IT!" But, smiled nevertheless. The door made some noise, meaning the door was being opened. Naruto brightened his smile to show that he is a happy person. The door opened, Naruto's smile faltered, and there was silence filling the air uncomfortably, which made Naruto fidget. 

The blonde took note that the raven around his age was staring lower than where both their eyes eyes met and smelled like cologne. The blush crept up further to the raven's ears once the blonde coughed to capture his attention. "Hi, Naruto. The name is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." The raven stuck out his hand, which the blonde grabbed to make a handshake. "Hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled and slightly pulled his hand away, but realized that the raven knew his name, didn't let go if his hand, and kept holding on to his hand

"Umm..." Naruto made a noise which woke up and flustered the raven. "Come in!" Sasuke said suddenly as he let's go and moves away in order to let the blonde step inside. The blonde nodded and got inside the house, but stood infront of the raven. His blue eyes checked the raven then opened his mouth. "Mr. Uchiha, are you gay?" Sasuke froze on the spot then scoffed and looked down at the blonde. "Fuck no. I'm not a faggot. What about you?" Naruto looked at him with a bored look. "I'm literally a guy wearing a long pink sweater with cat ears. I'm definitely not gay." 

Going back in time with the raven when he was walking home. The raven looked at the home where the blonde lived in. He got home, locked the door, went to his room upstairs, got in his room, dropped his things, and jumped onto the bed. Overall, he felt depressed. A knock was heard on his door, signaling his annoying older brother. "We are inviting the new neighbors over, Loser. Now get up and get ready. It's three twenty six." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his older brother. He didn't care about some neighbors. 

His eyes widened and he quickly went to the restroom to take a shower. His pale skin turned into a bright pink when he scrubbed harshly. Once he finished washing his body, he realized that he forgot to get a towel. He shivered as he stepped out the shower. His arms and hands are the only things keeping him warm. "I should've thought this through." Sasuke thought as he shuffled to his closet, leaving a trail of water on his floor. 

Sasuke grabbed a towel and dried his body then his hair. He looked at the closet and choose a black tee-shirt that the collar makes a dip to the collarbone, somewhat ripped dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He checked his black watch on his left wrist to see how much time he has wasted. "Three forty eight." He murmured then looked around his room. "It's quite clean, but what if it's not clean enough?" Sasuke thought as he made his bed as neatly as possible. 

After tidying up his room, he went to the bathroom and put on some cologne and brushed his teeth. The door to his room opened and his brother was there standing. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke went to the cabinets and grabbed a few mentos. "Getting ready." His brother gave him a blank look. "I'm aware, but you're taking longer than usual." Sasuke growled. "Itachi, can't you see I'm busy?" Itachi didn't want to deal with this, so he left before a fight broke out. 

Sasuke felt the stingy feeling on his tongue when he in took two mentos. He looked out the window and watched his neighbors house. His eyes traveled to the door's handle that moved. Warmth spreads against his chest when he saw the outfit the blonde had today, but frowned when he remembered that he was absent today for no reason. He needed to be punished. 

All thoughts got interrupted by the a knock against the door. His heart thumped and he quickly got up and ran to his door, but dropped a couple papers off of his desk. He then ran down the stairs with loud thuds. He saw his brother coming over first, so he yelled "I GOT IT!" He saw that his brother heard and put his hands up in the air like if he were surrendering then walked away after saying "You better behave." 

Sasuke's fingers fumbled on the locks in the door. His heart anticipated for this moment for awhile. The door opened and a bright smile appeared infront of him. It was Naruto Uzumaki, his neighbor's child. His eyes scanned down to the creamy legs that were shown to the blonde's pink plump lips that seem to have some glitter on it. Warmth spreads in him like a wild fire. Everything about this creature was beautiful to him. Why did God send him here in this torturous world? 

A cough brought him back to his senses. He finally looked into those ocean blue eyes of the creature infront of him. He needed to say something and fast! "Hi, Naruto. The name is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." He usually doesn't give any contact with anyone, but he really wanted to touch this blonde. His hand was out there to give Naruto a handshake. He noticed that Naruto grabbed it then tried to let go immediately, but he gripped onto the soft hand. They're small and delicate. He was about to lean in to the and give it a kiss and maybe a bite, or maybe a lick. He wanted a small taste. 

The creature infront of him made a noise that seemed so adorable to him, which made him blush. "Umm..." He quickly let's go of the hand he loved so much, took a step back to let the blonde go inside, and said. "Come in!" He saw the blonde nod nervously and stepped inside, but stayed there infront of him like if he wanted to say something. The raven watched as the crystal blue eyes raked down his body and back up to his eyes then opened his petite mouth. "Mr. Uchiha, are you gay?" 

His feet somehow got glued to the floor. He looked at the blonde with a scoff. "Fuck no. I'm not a faggot. What about you?" Sasuke instantly regretted those words that he spoke. He hesitated at looking into those beautiful eyes, but the held a look of anger, disappointment, but mostly they held the look of distrust. That ripped his heart apart harshly. "I'm literally a guy wearing a long pink sweater with cat ears. I'm definitely not gay." 

Sasuke coughed as he nodded quickly. Once he stopped his coughing fit, he spoke once more. "Shall we head inside?" The blonde smiled and agreed. Sasuke had his chance and he ruined it. He turned around to look at the blonde and show him around, but he felt something at the back of his foot. He realized that his weight was being pulled down to the floor. Not only that, he saw Naruto on his lap when he landed. 

The perfect body ontop of him. His eyes didn't look away from the beautiful thing ontop of him, his hands traveled to his waist unconsciously, and stayed there on the floor, savoring the moment. In the other hand, Naruto felt hands on his waist and a chest body below him. The blonde sat up and placed his arms on the chest infront of him to support his body. His efforts went to waste because he fell back onto the raven's chest. 

Sasuke groaned at the movements the blonde was doing. He felt something against the back of his feet. It was rope, which meant that Itachi made that prank not so long ago. His mind thought whether he should be mad at his brother, or not. His hands seemed to move forward. He looked up to see that Naruto was going to crawl forward since his knees were blocking the way and his hands were still gripped onto his waist. 

Naruto just wanted to get off. This pervert wouldn't let go, so his option is to go forward and maybe hurt the guy in the process. The blonde's knees went ontop of the guy's chest and he put some pressure on them then crawled forward slowly in order for it to hurt. A groan of pain filled the blonde's intended desire. 

The raven was going to hell. He saw that those thighs were getting closer to his face. He felt some shame when he prayed for the boy infront of him to have no shorts on. His chest was pressed down by knees, making him groan in pain. His arms stretched up a little and that is when he knew he bought a ticket to hell. The view he had was perfect. "Pink underwear and creamy tan thighs." Sasuke thought out loud as his head was heaven. His hands ached to go lower than they should, but his mental strength is what kept him from it. 

The blonde got off from the raven's body and hands immediately with a squeak and a dark blush. He got up and turned around in anger. He was going to yell at him, but stopped himself when the doorbell rang. His parents just got here. "You are so lucky, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto growled in his head. Sasuke immediately got up and got himself presentable. He wanted a good first impression in order to have the blonde's parents favor him, but when he walked forward. Someone kicked his foot, which made him fall down on the floor again. Sasuke turned around to see the blonde whistling, checking out his nails, and crossing his legs as he leaned back onto a wall to seem like it wasn't him. 

Naruto was going to get it very soon. 

He opened the door to see a blonde man and a woman with red hair. "Oh! Hello! What's your name, dear!?" She asked with a grin that is similar to the blonde's. "Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You must be Naruto's parents?" Sasuke asked with a smile. The blonde man nodded then answers. "Yes we are, Mr. Uchiha. My name is Minato Namikaze and this is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki." The mother just squiggles her eyebrows with a smile. "First names I see..." 

A blush was suppressed from both teens. "No way, Mom! Not with this pervert!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the raven in a accusing way. "Naruto, behave! This young man would not do something of the sort! I'm sorry about our son, Mr. Uchiha." His father scolded then apologized Sasuke. "Shall we head inside?" Sasuke smiled and lead them inside the house. Naruto knew what the race was doing. He hated him for that. 

A voice startled him from his thoughts. "Naruto, if you stand there, I don't mind picking you up and carry you to the table." Naruto pushed away the smirking raven with a blush then followed Sasuke to the dinning room. "Stupid, handsome Uchiha." Naruto cursed in his mind with a blush.


End file.
